


Munch It

by Youbetyourbuttons



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 4/20, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Dogs, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Horny Teenagers, Illegal Activities, JUST PURE GOODNESS, M/M, Marijuana, My First Fanfic, Recreational Drug Use, munchies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youbetyourbuttons/pseuds/Youbetyourbuttons
Summary: Evan accidentally eats one of Connor’s edibles, thinking it was just a normal cookie on Connor's desk. Very high and fluffy shenanigans follow.





	1. Green Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is the first fanfiction I’ve ever written. So I do apologize for any mistakes made, as I haven’t written anything creative in years.  
> Also! This is written in reference to personal experiences with weed, so keep that in mind. Mary Jane has a different effect on everyone

Connor and Evan had been dating for a few months now, steadily growing closer and more trusting with one another. Evan knew about Connor’s tendency to smoke, and he entered the relationship knowing said fact. He wasn’t a big fan, and he made sure that Connor knew that he didn’t want him high on the daily. Connor reluctantly agreed, and after a month, he took it a step further to attempt to stick to only eating edibles rather than smoking. At least then he’s not fucking up his lungs.

On an uneventful Friday, Connor and Evan drove back to Connor’s place for a night of relaxation. Relaxation meaning; making out, snacking on anything remotely unhealthy in the pantry, and binge-watching Netflix. 

Evan sat in the passenger seat of Connor’s car, his nerves tingling with excitement. It’d been a busy month for the two, as Evan was prepping for AP’s and Connor was desperately trying to fight senioritis, and it took much more energy than expected. 

Connor glanced over at Evan and grinned upon observing his excitement. He rested his open hand on the center console, wanting to feel Evans skin against his. Evan easily reached over and laced their fingers together. He raised Connor’s hand to his lips and pecked the back of it with a grin on his face. 

“I-I’m really excited for tonight, Con,” Evan said as his thumb mindlessly ran circles across Connor’s skin. 

Connor snorted, “Yeah? Have any ideas planned for the night?” His eyebrows raised teasingly as he glanced at his boyfriend. 

Evan rolled his eyes and flicked Connor’s shoulder, “Not necessarily...” he hesitated before adding with a slight flush to his cheeks, “Just can’t wait to finally be alone with you.”

Connor absently licked his lips and smiled, “Oh you’re telling me, Ev. We haven’t done shit in 5ever and to be honest, and I like... high key miss you.” He quickly added to try to distract the slight flush to his cheeks, “No homo though.” 

Evan snorted, “Full homo you asshole.” 

Connor chuckled while shrugging, “Shit, you got me there Ev.”

After that, the two fell into a serene silence as Connor’s house was seen in the distance. He pulled into the driveway and they both quickly headed into the house. Connor followed Evan up the stairs to his room, insisting he went first. For gentlemanly reasons of course, and totally not to be able to enjoy the view of his boyfriend's ass. 

Once they reached his room, they both dropped their backpacks on the floor before attaching to one another. They kissed sweetly and basked in the feeling of the other. Connor held Evans cheek in his hand, the other resting against his hip. Meanwhile, Evan had his hand in wrapped Connor’s hair and the other grasping at his forearm. 

Connor pulled away from Evan’s lips with a sigh. He gazed into his warm brown eyes before sighing, “Sorry babe but I desperately gotta piss.” 

Evan groaned and pushed Connor away from him. He whined, “Why do you gotta always ruin the mood Con?”

Connor chuckled and swiftly left for the bathroom, leaving Evan to sit down at his desk. Evan surveyed the room before noticing an open cookie wrapper on his boyfriend's desk. There was plenty of cookie left, and Evan felt his stomach rumble. He picked up the sweet and bit his lip. His anxiety told him that he was being an invasive dick and should ask Connor before eating his food, but his stomach was insisting he ate something sugary. 

After a few agonizing moments, Evan finally took a generous bite of the cookie. His face scrunched up in distaste once the crumbly dough hit his tongue. He coughed slightly as he finished his bite. 

Nearby, the bathroom door reopened and Evan heard the brunettes footsteps nearing his room. He continued nibbling at the cookie, disregarding the taste, thinking it was stale. 

Connor entered the room and looked at Evan with a small smirk on his face. His expression quickly dropped and he raced over to the boy, “Evan... please tell me that’s not what I think it is?” He desperately asked.

Evan dropped the cookie with surprise, “W-what do mean? It’s just a cookie Con, what’s the d-deal?” 

Connor groaned and ran his hand through his hair, “I love you Ev but how 'bout next time you read the label huh?” 

Evan picked back up the wrapper and his eyes widened upon realization. “I-i was just hungry...” he mumbled. He sat back and looked up, his hands starting to shake. “C-Connor what do I do?” His voice quivered.

Connor sighed and kneeled next to his panicking boyfriend. He grabbed his hand and laid calming kisses across his skin. “Evan it’ll be okay... I’m here with you, and thankfully you didn’t eat the whole cookie. It really isn’t that bad, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Plus I’ll be here to take care of you, okay?” he squeezed his hand reassuringly, looking up at the boy, “I’m so sorry babe.”

Evan nodded numbly and squeezed Connor's hand in return. He shut his eyes tightly and asked, “Can I have some w-water? That tasted r-really nasty...”

Connor chuckled, “Of course my love... I’m surprised you didn’t realize it was an edible after the first bite...” 

Evan whined, “I thought that maybe it was stale, or vegan or something.” 

The lanky boy stood and grabbed Evan by both of his hands. “Well regardless, what is done is done. How ‘bout you go lay down and get my laptop. You can pick out whatever you wanna watch.” He laid a sweet kiss on his forehead. “I’ll go grab you a water.” 

On the way out, Connor snatched the cookie, taking a few bites for himself. Not enough to fuck him up, but enough to enjoy the high with his boyfriend.  
—

“Connor it’s been like an hour, a-are you sure that was an e-edible?” Evan asked against Connor’s chest, his brows furrowed in confusion. Evan was lazily sprawled against him as they watched vine comps on Connor’s laptop.

Connor laughed against his boyfriend's hair, “Edibles take 5ever to kick in Ev... it’ll hit soon.” He cleared his throat before adding, “Again, I’m really sorry about this Ev. I should’ve put that away before you came over.” 

Evan sat up and looked down at his boyfriend. The brunette’s brows scrunched in frustration and his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth. Evan strongly poked his chest, “Connor we went through this, it’s okay. I-I was just surprised. I'm sure this will be...” he hesitated before adding, “Fun? P-possibly? I don’t really know...”. 

Connor paused the video before sitting up next to the blonde. “I still feel fucking guilty. I promise I’ll make tonight worth it, alright?” He chuckled, “And yeah, it’ll be something, that’s for sure. Even though this is a hot mess, I’m just glad you’re doing this for the first time with me.”

Evan smiled and gazed into his piercing blue eyes. “Wanna share with me what you have planned?” His innocent smiled turned into a grin and his brown eyes crinkled with amusement. He glanced down at Connor’s tinted lips, inflamed from their last make-out session. He leaned closer and mumbled, “Thi-this isn’t the first time I’m giving you my first, huh?”

Connor flushed and smiled brightly. He leaned forward and captured Evan’s lips with his own. He quickly pulled the blonde into his lap, his hands grasping onto his hips. 

Evan ran his hands up Connor's chest before resting them both in his hair. He tugged gently and smirked at Connor’s sigh of pleasure. He pulled his face back slowly and began to pepper kisses across his boyfriend's face. He made his way down to his neck and felt his stomach tighten with lust. He nibbled at what he knew was one of Connors sensitive spots before harshly sucking onto his skin. He leaned back once he was satisfied with the mark he’d left.

Connor groaned and ran his hands down to Evan’s ass, groping him over his blue jeans. Evan moaned against Connor's throat. He hurriedly moved his lips to Connor's, capturing his tongue with his own. 

Quite suddenly, Evan felt himself snort against Connor’s lips. He pulled back and covered his mouth as an inescapable giggle overcame him. He grinned as he stuttered, “I-I can taste your gum from earlier...” he grinned and leaned closer capturing his lips again, “Not that I’m complaining...”

Connor pulled away, laughing. “Jesus, Ev! You sure you’re not feeling anything?”  
Evan leaned down and continued to giggle into Connor’s t-shirt. His giggles soon turned into boisterous laughter and he couldn’t find himself able to stop. Connor ran his hands up and down his back as he began to laugh with his lover. 

Seemed like that good ol' Mary Jane was kicking in. 

Evan finally began to calm down, wiping away the tears forming in his eyes. He coughed and stated, “I haven’t laughed that hard in awhile.” He grinned and pecked Connor’s lips. “You do taste really good though.” He jokingly cocked his brow and winked terribly. 

Connor giggled, “Gotta say the same babe.” He sighed with pleasure, “God I fucking love your laugh, I need to see you this happy more often.” His eyes sparkled and he asked, “So I’m assuming it’s starting to kick in. How do you feel?”

Evan hummed, “My eyes are weird?? Like I’m not dizzy but everything looks out of place...” he shrugged, “I don’t know though, it’s really weird. I d-don’t even know how to explain it.” He smiled sheepishly.

Connor nodded, “I’m hyped to see how else you react.” He grinned and looked around the room. He didn’t eat much of the edible earlier, so he mainly felt at ease and giddy. Evan ate a surprisingly big amount, especially considering that he had never had THC in his system. 

Before Connor could analyze any further in his thoughts, he felt his stomach grumble. He smirked and asked, “Wanna go on an adventure?” 

Evan giggled and replied, “Why not?”


	2. Devil's Lettuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys venture to 7-11 and dick around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of working on an essay I wrote this tiny ass chapter. Enjoy!

A flow of cool air rushed against the boy's faces as they entered the nearby 7-11. The normal ten-minute walk transformed into thirty as Evan kept dragging Connor to every new plant along the way, explaining their unique elements to the brunette. Upon their belated arrival, Connor raced to the chip aisle as Evan leisurely explored the candies. A grin split across his face as he found a certain package. 

Stumbling over to Connor, Evan asked, “Con-Connor, g-guess what they got?”

Connor snorted, “What?”

Evan held up the bag of lifesavers with a shit-eating grin, “Laf-ee saviers.” 

Connor made a face before crumbling into laughter. He exclaimed between giggles, “You meme-loving fuck!”

Even joined the boy in his laughter. He grasped onto his arm for balance and felt his stomach begin to ache. The two looked like quite a pair, bent over in the tiny aisle, howling with laughter. Another patron eyed them wearily before moving on to the register.

The two steadily collected themselves and Evan sighed with pleasure. He wiped his eyes and placed a quick kiss on Connor’s lips. “For reals though, we gotta get these.”

“Evan, Lifesavers suck ass. Get, like, literally anything else.” 

The blonde rolled his eyes and shrugged. He strolled back to the candy aisle, picking up a bag of Swedish Fish and Kit Kats. Meanwhile, Connor grabbed bags on bags of chips. He asked loudly, disregarding other patrons, “We should get slushies too, Ev. I can complete my edgy school shooter look with it.” He snorted.

Evan replied just as loud, “Jared would be proud. We should snap him”

“That’s a terrible idea. He’ll wanna crash and then I won’t be able to get my way with you.”

With that statement, a customer glared at him and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Connor glared back and maintained eye contact, showing how little he cared. The stranger quickly walked away from the intimidating boy.

Evan, unknowing of the dealings nearby, went to the slushie machine. He grabbed two large cups and observed the machine for a hot minute. He bit his lip as he thought, probably too deeply about the options before him. He groaned to himself before shrugging. The blonde poured himself the cherry flavor, and the other with Coke. He headed back to Connor and handed him the brown drink, “We should eat all of this at l-like, uhhh…” Dragging out his statement, Evan spaced out, staring at the space above Connor’s head. Connor waited patiently before Evan snapped back to himself, “W-we should eat at your place.”

“Well obvi, Ev.” 

Evan rolled his eyes at the sass and began to sip at his slushie. He glanced around the store and began humming to himself. Connor couldn’t wait to see how red his mouth would become, and was curious to know how much would rub off on his own. After imagining that for far too long, he began to walk to the front of the store. Evan absently followed, placing his items next to Connor’s. He asked the other, “Will this be enough you think?”

Connor shrugged, “I mean worst case scenario we come back, right?”

Evan mirrored his action and continued to enjoy his drink.

__

Their walk home took even longer than their first trip. This was due to the fact that midway through their trek, they came across a corgi. Connor had gasped upon seeing it and elbowed his boyfriend, “Holy shit Ev, look, it’s you!” 

Evan looked at the dog and smiled brightly, “Holy fuck I’m that cute?!” He ran to the pup, kneeling before it. 

Connor chuckled and nodded as he was dragged along by his boyfriend. “Even cuter if I’m honest.” Evan disregarded the comment as his full focus was on the ball of fluff on the sidewalk.

The two gave the dog extreme amounts of love and cuddles before the owner insisted that they had to leave. They sadly parted ways. The couple sighed in pleasure and had unmovable smiles on their faces. Connor sassily stated after the sweet moment, “I’ve never seen you that excited for something besides trees.”

Evan shoved his shoulder against his arm, “That’s… That’s not true y-you dick. You’ve just never seen me talk about you.” He smiled cheekily and winked. 

Connor’s eyes widened in shock. He flushed and replied, “S-shut up you fucking nerd. Can’t be all confident and shit in public, or else I'll break my very well kept reputation.” He grinned and squeeze their connected hands. He laid a chaste kiss on Evan's freckled and flushed cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short but hey! I really wanted to write a lil sum sum. Next chapter will be the boys just chilling.
> 
> Did y'all catch both my Heathers reference and my vine one? Expect more vine shit bc that's like half of my sense of humor,
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! It blows my fucking mind every time I get a kudos/comment

**Author's Note:**

> YALL READY FOR AN ADVENTURE 
> 
> I'm sorry if this seems OOC, but to be fair they are already together and have worked through most of their angst. Also, expect more of that OOC happiness bc bitch weed does that ya know?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave any kudos or comments! Also, you can bet your ass that the chapter names are nicknames for weed because I find that to be fucking hilarious. 
> 
> Happy 4/20


End file.
